battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Bubble/Relationships
<<< try to find a group shot that's centric to this character. an example would be the crowd telling Pin to switch >>> This page is about the relationships between and other characters. Note that interactions from long ago may no longer affect these relationships. <<< please remove character's self, but do NOT remove characters who they haven't interacted with, since the fact that Blocky and Gelatin (for example) have not interacted is important.>>> Main Characters Announcer has not interacted with Announcer. Blocky In ''Take the Plunge'', Blocky uses Pin and Needle to nearly pop Bubble. Bubble is bothered by this, asking "What was that for?" When picking the teams, Blocky agrees to beat up Bubble for Flower, since Snowball wouldn't, and chases her a bit before popping her with his leg. Bomby has not interacted with Bomby. Book has not interacted with Book. Coiny has not interacted with Coiny. David has not interacted with David. Donut has not interacted with Donut. Dora has not interacted with Dora. Eraser has not interacted with Eraser. Firey has not interacted with Firey. Flower In ''Take the Plunge'', Bubble defends Teardrop when Flower calls her stupid. Flower demands that Snowball beat Bubble up, but he refuses. However, Blocky agrees to beat up Bubble. Fries has not interacted with Fries. Golf Ball has not interacted with Golf Ball. Gelatin has not interacted with Gelatin. Ice Cube In ''Take the Plunge'', Bubble affirms that she likes Ice Cube, even though Ice Cube pops her immediately afterward. On the balance beam, Ice Cube accidentally knocks Pen, Snowball, Bubble, Pencil, and Match off into the water in an attempt to join Pencil's Alliance. Bubble does not change her expression while being knocked off. Leafy has not interacted with Leafy. Match In ''Take the Plunge'', Match tries to stop Ice Cube from accidentally popping Bubble. On the balance beam, Bubble proposes an alliance between Match, Pencil, and herself. When the boxy boat is completed, Bubble remarks to Match that it's "pretty boxy, but okay!!" In ''Barriers and Pitfalls'', Bubble waits along with Match for Pencil to get back from rescuing Blocky. Needle In ''Take the Plunge'', Blocky flings Needle at Bubble, nearly popping her. However, Bubble immediately directs any negative feelings about this at Blocky. Nickel has not interacted with Nickel. Pen has not interacted with Pen. Pencil In ''Take the Plunge'', Pencil tries to stop Ice Cube from accidentally popping Bubble. On the balance beam, Bubble proposes an alliance between Match, Pencil, and herself. When picking the teams, Pencil tells Pin to choose Bubble, which Pin does without question. In ''Barriers and Pitfalls'', Bubble vents to Pencil about how earlier she was afraid of being popped. At the obstacle course, Bubble waits along with Match for Pencil to get back from rescuing Blocky. Pin In ''Take the Plunge'', Bubble is miffed that Pin nearly popped her. Pin immediately blames Blocky for this. When picking the teams, Pencil tells Pin to choose Bubble, which Pin does without question. When swimming to the finish line, Bubble notices that Pin's sharp point is dangerously close to popping her. She asks Pin to slow down, but Pin does not respond, and ends up popping Bubble anyway. Puffball has not interacted with Puffball. Rocky has not interacted with Rocky. Ruby has not interacted with Ruby. Snowball In ''Take the Plunge'', Flower demands that Snowball beat Bubble up, but he refuses. Spongy In ''Take the Plunge'', Bubble invites Spongy to get in the boxy boat. Tennis Ball has not interacted with Tennis Ball. Teardrop In ''Take the Plunge'', Bubble defends Teardrop when Flower calls her stupid. Woody In ''Take the Plunge'', Woody is afraid of Bubble, categorically. Yellow Face has not interacted with Yellow Face. Other Characters <<< here's where you include characters such as Lollipop, Firey Speaker Box, and Lego Brick. 'DO NOT INCLUDE BALLY AND MARBLE. '>>>